Family Silk
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: I always imagined what Gibbs would be like if he was a father to his team if they were little kids...Better plot inside
1. Putting Fun in Dysfunctional

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six year old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS.

**Chapter 1: Putting Fun in Dysfunctional **

"Daddy. I wanna sista," little Abby Gibbs said as her father, Leroy, pulled her solid black hair into a ponytail.

"Abigail. Say still or you may never get one," the man said, making sure the ponytail was snug. "Now don't pull you hair out again."

Abby looked up at her adoptive father with a cutesy look. Feet clambered down the stairs that lead to the basement. Leroy set his daughter on the ground.

"Dad. Tony was picking on me again," eight-year-old Timothy cried, rubbing tears from his eyes.

The older boy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, having come down last. Timothy's head was buried into his father's thigh. Jethro rubbed his temples.

"Dad I swea-"

"Listen Tony. I have told you time and time again not to pick on your younger brother. For this you're not going to any of those girl's birthday parties for a while."

Tony gaped a bit before stomping up the stairs. The ten-year-old had been Jethro's first adopted and probably most explosive at the moment, coming from a bad neighborhood in New York. The man, sometimes, didn't know how to handle the boy. The father and son seemed to be at odds, or so Jethro's friend, Ducky, oftentimes said.

The older man stood up after a few minutes of watching his two youngest children play near the boat he was building. Timothy had his four-year-old sister in his arms. The young boy was telling her about what he had been learning in school. The two had come into Jethro's life as a pair, probably more so Abby's fault.

"Come on you two. You're both going to be late," Gibbs said shooing them upstairs.

Tim put Abby down. The two of them walked up the stairs, holding hands. Their father followed them. Leroy headed into the kitchen to grab the three lunch boxes.

Each child had their own quirks when they went shopping for lunch boxes. Abby hadn't dared been dissuaded from the black skulled bag. The boys were easy to get for. Tony wanted something from some type of army show. But small Timothy had gotten a Radar lunchbox. A bologna sandwich, apple and juice box were in each of them.

Leroy adjusted little Abby's bags that were on her back when they got to the day care. The two boys were in the backseat of their father's hummer. Tony had his arms crossed in a stance of defiance.

"Daddy. Remember big sista," Abby said, looking at Jethro.

"I remember Abby," he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you daddy," the little girl said before skipping towards the growing group of kids.

A smile slipped onto the gaunt face of the man before he turned to the vehicle. He let out a groan when he saw the two boys fighting. He walked to the back door, pulling it open.

"Anthony. Timothy, out now," he said, almost barking at them.

The two boys looked at him, not quite understand what had brought this on. Gibbs watched Tony and Tim get out of the vehicle. The older boy was looking at the concrete of the sidewalk.

"Boys I've told you both several times not to fight," Gibbs said.

"Well if Tim wouldn't talk geek to me, I wouldn't," Tony mumbled.

"It doesn't matter what the other does and it doesn't matter who starts it because I'm the one who has to finish it. Now get to school."

Tim and Tony grumbled a bit as they grabbed their bags. Jethro shut the door when his two boys started to walk to their elementary school. The older male walked around to the front of the car when he heard his cell phone ring.

He pulled the damned thing out of his pocket. The gray haired man growled when he recognized the phone number. He stuffed it back in his pocket. Jethro would eventually call the Israeli adoption agency back when he got back home.

It was a few hours at talking on the phone and being on hold before Gibbs made any progress on the new adoption he had been planning.


	2. A Big Sister For a Little Girl

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six year old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Chapter 2: A Big Sister for A Little Girl **

**Gibb's POV**

I leaned against the door of my little girl's room. I had tucked her in only minutes ago before in her skull covered pajamas. I wanted her to be happy even if it meant leaving her with Ducky for a few days.

I jumped slightly when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I looked at the slightly older man beside me. He wore a smile on his face.

"You're plane's leaving soon," Ducky said in a whisper.

"Thanks for watching the kids Ducky," I whispered back before getting my bag from down the hallway.

In a few hours, I would be in Israel, getting a six-year-old girl named Ziva. But I wouldn't be seeing my other three kids for a couple days. My nerves began to fry at that.

I headed down the stairs of my home to realize that the TV was still on. I looked to see Tony lying on the couch asleep. I smiled a bit. The boy was adorable when he wasn't wired on sugar or fighting with his brother.

Before I knew it I was on the plane heading to Israel. I closed my eyes when I was in my seat to keep from looking outside. I didn't know I had fallen asleep until the plane started to land.

I grabbed the carry on I had brought with me before I left the plane. The wind blew as all the passengers left the plane, making me glad that Marines had to keep their hair short.

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs," a woman said, smiling at me when I got into the airport's lobby. "I'm from the orphanage."

"Is the little girl ready?"

"She is, but not for a big family like yours. Not yet anyway."

I nod a bit. I understood that from what I heard about her background. The woman showed me to a car that would take me to where Ziva was. I kept my bag near me at all times when we got to the orphanage.

The little girl was sitting at a table all by herself. All the other children were in another room. I slowly walked to her. I knelt down to be at the same level as Ziva.

"Hey Ziva," I said trying a smile on.

Ziva mumbled something in her native tongue. Something that I couldn't quite catch. I let a sigh out. I didn't know it was going to be this hard to communicate with a child I had adopted.

I rubbed my head. Soon I was feeling brown eyes look at me as I sat on my butt. Ziva's dark hair was in her eyes when I looked at her.

"It would be much better if you keep your hair out of your eyes," I said, brushing it out of the way.

When I saw her flinch slightly, I smiled and ventured, "I have a little girl around your age. Her name's Abby. Keeps bringing up a sister."

"Sister?" little Ziva asked, probably just to test out the word.

I nodded and her face lit up. The girl stood up, almost climbing up on the table. The chair toppled back in the frenzy. All the while I was at the orphanage, trying to fill out paperwork that I needed, the girl I was about to bring home kept running sister over her lips.


	3. Bringing Home ZiVa

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six year old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Chapter 3: Bringing Home Zi-Va**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. It means a lot to me. **

Ziva held onto her new father's neck while he called his friend to come pick him up. Her brown eyes scanned the airport around her. Gibbs shoved his phone back in his pocket gently.

Before long, Ziva had her head in the crook of his neck. Gibbs placed a hand on her back lightly. He walked out to the car loading area of the airport. He kept a steady eye out, hoping that Abby or any of his other kids didn't damage it.

Ducky came an hour or so late. Gibbs was sitting on a bench; watching Ziva eat some chicken nuggets from the airport McDonald's. The father picked up his daughter with her meal. He placed her back in the seat.

"The boys will have to start taking the bus," Ducky said chuckling a bit.

Gibbs climbed into the front passenger seat before saying, "They won't. We'll just take your van."

"Sister. Dad," Ziva said from the backseat after she finished her nuggets and as Ducky began to drive them to their house.

Brown eyes scanned her new surroundings when they got to the house. Gibbs watched her quietly. He was busy trying to gauge her reactions to it all. The little girl looked at her new father.

"Sister?"

"She's at daycare right now. She'll be home soon."

Ziva nodded a bit. Soon the little girl was exploring the house. Gibbs pulled out his phone when he heard it ring. He stepped out on the porch to answer it.

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs. You should come to your base."

"I can't right now," Gibbs growled a bit, unable to control himself. "I just got back from Israel."

"Your CO* just wants you here," the woman said just before she hung up on the Marine.

The gunnery sergeant sighed before closing his phone. He stepped inside. The dad cracked a small smile when he saw his newest daughter lying on the couch. The six-year-old was sawing logs.

Jethro went to his spare closet. He dug around for a throw blanket. He scratched his head. The Marine could've sworn he had an extra one in the closet.

Before he knew it, he was searching around the house for it. The gunnery sergeant had completely forgotten to go see his CO about whatever the older man wanted.

***CO= Commanding Officer**


	4. Shipping Out

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six-year-old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Chapter 4: Shipping Out**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. It means a lot to me. **

Gibbs kissed each of his four kids' heads. He had told Tony and Tim to protect their younger sisters no matter what. Especially Ziva, with her being new in the country and all.

Abby drug her sister to her room, jabbering about something that was important to a four-year-old. The gunnery sergeant watched them before he grabbed his duffle bag by his suede boots.

Tim hugged his father who was decked out in cameo. Jethro ruffled his youngest son's hair lightly.

"I don't want you going," Tony said, glaring at Gibbs. "You always seem to be going."

"It's my job to go," Gibbs said, looking at the eldest boy.

"Then get another job," Tony yelled; his eyes filling with tears.

Gibbs left his hand on Tim's head. He blinked in surprise that Tony had yelled at him. The father dropped to his knees, and dropped his bag in the process, after a minute and pulled the ten-year-old into his arms.

"I promise I'll come back," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear before he let go of him.

The brown-headed boy wiped the tears with his sleeve quickly. His father gave both boys another pat on their heads before picking up his duffel bag and headed outside the door.

Abby sat at the top of the stairs watching. She had come out of room when she heard Tony yelling at their father. Her older sister was standing behind her quietly. Before long, the younger girls were watching their two older brothers walk up the stairs.

"It'll be okay Abby," Tim said, sitting on the top step with her.

Ziva blinked as she watched Tony walk past her on the way to his room. She quickly grabbed his arm. The older boy looked at her wildly. He tried to get his arm away, but Ziva just kept her grip as tight as she was allowed to by Gibbs.

"You made dad sad," Ziva said at last to the older boy.


	5. Ducky's Babysitting

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six-year-old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 5: Ducky's babysitting**

**Five weeks after Jethro left**

Abby clung to her babysitter's leg, making it very difficult for Ducky to finish making an English breakfast. The older gentleman looked down at the black haired four-year-old.

"You know young Abigail, this reminds me of a time I ran into a young man by the name of Stephen," he said finally picking her up.

He set her on the counter next to him. He began to relay to her the long story of how he met the mysterious man named Stephen. Abby watched him starry-eyed. Ducky chuckled when he finished the breakfast and the story.

The little girl looked like she hung onto every word that he had said. Ducky picked her up and set her on the ground. The black haired girl ran off into the living room where Tim and Ziva were sitting on the floor, practicing Ziva's English. Tony was curled up on Jethro's recliner.

Abby sat on the floor next to her brother before saying, "Grandpa Ducky was telling me a story."

Ziva raised her eyebrow slightly, wandering if her younger sister would continue. The brunette shook her head before returning to her conversation with Tim. Abby pouted a bit before going over to Tony.

The eldest boy was lazily flipping through the channels on the TV. His youngest sister placed her arms on his legs. Tony looked at her quietly. The four-year-old could've won an Emmy for her prized puppy dog look on her face. Abby's elder brother sighed and picked her up lightly, letting her sit with him on his lap.

"What kind of story did Grandpa Ducky tell you?" Tony asked, knowing that Abby was dying to tell anyone that would listen.

Her gaze that had been on the TV looked away and found him instead. A smile lit her face. The little began to relay the story of some place in Vietnam that made the hairs stand up on Tony's neck. Tim and Ziva's gazes found their way over to the two.

It wasn't long before Ziva stood up and headed into the kitchen where Ducky was getting the drinks ready. One swift kick to the shin later was all it took to have the older gentleman hopping on one foot.

"Don't tell sister a story like that again."


	6. Ziva's decision

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six-year-old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 6: Ziva's decision**

**Idea is all StarKiss666's idea for this chapter. Not mine.**

**Almost a year later. Ziva's point of view**

I hadn't seen my papa in almost a year, so you can imagine how happy everyone was when Grandpa Ducky told us he was coming home. The older man had all four of us on the couch.

Why he had to sit me next to Tony, I have no idea. I crossed my arms. My little sister was sitting in Tim's lap. Tony was shifting uncomfortably next to me. I was starting to get angry with him.

I curled my hand into a fist. I reared back, but my elbow was grabbed by Tim. I pulled my arm out of my older brother's grasp and dropped it into my lap. I listened to the sounds of the children's show that was playing for Abby.

I didn't even hear the door open until everybody else got off the couch. I looked up to see the clean shaven Marine that was my father. I got up also and ran to him. I wanted to get my hug, even though I hadn't been a part of the family that long.

**Jethro's Point of View**

It had too long for me since I had seen my children. I dropped my duffel bag on the ground as all four of them surrounded me. I let my arms engulf all of them. A smile took the place of anything on my face.

I held the kids in my arms before letting them go. My eyes blinked slightly when my seven-year-old grabbed my hand. I looked at the small Israel girl I had adopted.

"Oh, Jethro. Young Ziva asked me to sign up for some type of physical classes," Ducky said as he tried to give me the keys to my vehicle.

I raised my eyebrow, asking, "Did she say why?"

Ducky shook his head. I sighed and scooped my newest child. I walked up the stairs. I knew my other kids were safe with Ducky. I walked into Ziva's room, closing the door behind me. I set her on her bed. I began to pace back and forth.

"Dad. I want to protect my family, so I joined a mixed martial arts class," Ziva said, trying to explain herself.

I stopped in my pacing and knelt down before her saying, "Baby girl. You don't have to."

The little girl nodded quickly. I rubbed my head a bit. It was going to be a very long leave for me. Ziva was wanting to protect her family because she had seen her older brother's get picked on at school.

I put a smile on anyway and gave her a hug. How could I put a punishment on taking initiative? I simply couldn't.


	7. Danger of the Past

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six-year-old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 7: Dangers of the Past**

**Ziva's Past**

A child's boots dug into the sand as she ran away from her father's dugout. Young Ziva took a quick look back. Her father's workers were chasing after her, yelling in Israeli to get back. Ziva's breath hitched when she bumped into someone's legs.

The young Israeli girl felt the person grip her wrists. Ziva's eyebrows furrowed a bit in frustration. She tried to get away from the other person. Her brown eyes looked up to see a kind face.

"Little girls should not be out here alone," a woman's voice said.

The four-year-old pursed her lips a bit when the older woman took her for a walk in town. The brown headed Ziva gripped onto the woman's dress. The young girl did not understand where the woman was taking her.

'Perhaps she saw daddy's men,' Ziva thought to herself. 'Maybe she's taking me to him.'

Before long, the two women were standing outside the American embassy. It dawned on the little girl that the woman who basically saved her was not one of her people. Ziva began to struggle against the other woman's grasp.

The older woman looked down at the four-year-old. She finally knelt down, still holding onto her.

"You'll be okay. There's someone who wants to talk to you," the woman said in English.

"No!" Ziva yelled at her, still struggling against her.

The older woman sighed just before a bullet came whizzing past her head and hitting the wall behind them.

The woman pushed Ziva near the building before pulling a handgun out. The woman pointed the gun to where the gunfire was coming from. Ziva hovered for a second before being scooped up by a man.

The four-year-olds brown eyes looked up at him, but he didn't look down at her. Ziva studied his dark skin. To her, he was the darkest man that she had seen.

"Jenny," the dark man said, forcing the older woman to look back at him.

The red haired woman backed up and got around a wall before asking, "What is it Leon?"

"Not here," Vance said heading into the embassy once again with Ziva in his arms still.

The little Israeli girl gripped the man's nice suit shirt. This time Vance looked down at her. Ziva had laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is Jethro still looking for another child?" Vance asked, looking at Jenny.

Jenny looked at him with questioning eyes, but nodded and said, "Last time I talked to him he was."

"Let's get her into a case to get her into an orphanage before her father gets to her."

Jenny nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number to get the ball rolling. She would do anything to make sure the little girl got into Jethro's capable hands.

It was two years before the case ended and little Ziva got into an orphanage. Jenny and Vance made sure that the first person who heard about her was Jethro.


	8. Sibling Rivalry

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six-year-old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 8: Sibling Rivalry**

**The Present**

Tony sat at the dining table across from his adoptive father one morning. The eleven-year-old was eating his favorite cereal. The father and son ate in silence like they usually did in the mornings.

"Tony. Did something happen between you and Ziva?" Jethro asked, looking up from the newspaper.

"I don't know dad," the eleven-year-old said shrugging. "She started to really hate me one day."

Jethro sighed. He put his newspaper down after a couple of minutes more of silence. He turned to look at the doorway of the dining room. Abby was standing there, holding her favorite stuffed skeleton and rubbing her eyes.

The Marine stood up and scooped her in his arms. He left the room, leaving Tony to clean up his own mess. The eleven-year-old headed into the kitchen with his now empty bowl.

As he started to put it in the sink, Ziva walked into the small area. Both of their eyes shot at each other in a glare. Jethro had just started to walk into the kitchen to get Abby something to eat when he saw Tony and Ziva on the ground in a wrestling match.

After pulling them apart, the single father had them sitting on the couch. Tony was at one end and Ziva the other. Gibbs was pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Why are you two always in a fight?" the Marine asked his children after a while.

"He's not nice to teachers at school," Ziva said. "And the other's pick on him. I have to defend him."

Jethro shook his head, closing his eyes. He sat on the coffee table behind himself. The father rubbed the temples of his head.

It took him a while to understand what Ziva had said. The phone started to ring off the wall with complaints of both Ziva and Tony.


	9. Modeling Gig

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six-year-old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. It means a lot to me. And thank you to Starkiss666 for this idea.**

**Chapter 9: Modeling Gig**

**Abby's Point of View**

**10 years later**

I let a huff of air out as I watched my older sister sign up for yet another martial arts class at the local mall. None of us, at least I think, know why she's in so many of these classes, but if dad lets her, then so be it.

The mall was packed that day that we were there. My ear buds were blaring heavy metal music as Ziva and I waded through the people. My older sister stopped when we got to the food court.

I pulled out one of my ear buds before asked her, "What's the matter?"

"Something's not right with the guy that's been following us," she said turning slightly to face me.

I tried to look around, but Ziva's hand was quick to grab one of my black pigtails. She gave me this stern look that meant she didn't want me to see him. I had been looked at her, trying to focus on her when I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

Ziva's hand left my hair. I jumped and twirled around. I knew that it was the guy that Ziva had been talking about. He pulled out a business card that advertised a modeling agency.

"Just give me a call. We need girls with spunk like you," the guy said handing me his card and leaving.

I stared at the card for a couple seconds before Ziva snatched it out of my hands and said, "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about this."

"What do you mean you don't know?" the black haired fourteen year old asked, nearly screaming at her sixteen year old sister.

They had reached home by then and Abby still hadn't gotten a real answer out of Ziva. The Israeli girl opened the door to the car that she had been crazily driving and got out, slamming the door behind her.

Abby sat there for a couple of minutes in utter disbelief. She opened the passenger side door and went into the house after her sister. The young teenager looked around for her sister, but found that Ziva's bedroom door was locked.

The black haired teenager pouted a bit. She headed downstairs to notice that the business card was lying on the end table in the living room. Abby quickly picked it up. She grabbed the house telephone, dialing the phone number.

Ziva, unbeknownst to her little sister, had picked up one of the other phones in the house after a couple of seconds of hearing Abby's voice downstairs. The sixteen-year-olds eyes narrowed when Abby hung up after a few minutes. The younger of the two dialed Tony's phone number to see if he could come pick her up after his college classes.

"I'll meet you after three alright?"

"Okay," Abby said before Ziva growled into the phone and slammed the phone in her hand down.

Tony's beat up car came around the house like he said he would. Abby angrily walked out of the house, followed by Ziva. The Israeli teenager watched the two pull out of the drive.

She knew she had nothing to worry about with Tony being there, but still something didn't feel right to Ziva. She got into her car and followed them to an odd looking building for a modeling company. The sixteen-year-old raised one of her brown eyebrows.

She pulled around to the side of the building not be seen by Abby. She got out of the car, peeking around the corner. Ziva watched Abby go into the building and Tony drive away.

Ziva tucked her hair behind an ear as she snuck in behind her little sister. She kept a good eye out on the black haired teenager.

Abby looked around, but couldn't see anyone. The fourteen-year-old started to back up. Someone came from behind her and stopped her in her tracks. Abby's eyes looked up as her head turned slightly. A frightened look was in her eyes just before Ziva sprung into action.

When everyone was down that had been in sight, Ziva took her little sister home while giving her a harsh lecture. By that time Gibbs had returned home from a day of restless deskwork. The two girls angrily walked into the house.

"What happened?" Jethro asked as Abby stomped upstairs to her room.

"I saved her papa," Ziva said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Thanks Ziva."


	10. Blast from the Past

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six-year-old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 10: Blast from the Past**

"Dad you can't be dating her!" Tony said after spending several weeks "missing".

"I'm in no mood to be discussing my relationship with Jenny with you," Jethro said, flipping through one of Abby's gothic magazines.

It had been a month since Abby's little mishap with the modeling agency. Two weeks since Gibbs found out why Ziva had saved her sister.

The father put the magazine on the counter once again. He looked at his eldest child. The two were in the midst of a staring contest when a knock sounded at the front door.

Jethro walked to the door and opened it. He smiled at the red head in front of him. The father invited her in.

"Hello Jethro," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Jenny," he smiled at her before a retching noise came from the kitchen.

Jethro glared back at his eldest son. The younger male slinked upstairs to get his sisters. The whole time he was complaining about his father's relationship.

Ziva was the first to reach the bottom of the stairs. She stopped short. Her eyes widened as she remembered Jenny vaguely from her time in Israel.

"Ziva's grown up," Jenny said as she went up to the teenager.

Abby raced past her sister and nearly knocked the wind out of the red headed woman. Jenny blinked slightly as she was spun around.

"Yeah dad's got a girlfriend," Abby said giggling just a tiny bit.


	11. Tim in Mexico

**Family Silk**

**Show:** NCIS

**Plot:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a single parent of four young children, well three for the moment. He's waiting for his newest child to be ready to leave from Israel. But when little six-year-old Ziva arrives at her new home, Gibbs has to be shipped out. Ducky goes to the house to babysit them. What stories will the kids learn?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. It means a lot to me. This is the LAST chapter in this story. I don't know if I'll make another one, but if I do, I don't know when it'll come.**

**Chapter 11: Tim in Mexico**

**A few months later**

Tim Gibbs was sitting on Mike Franks nearly broken porch in Mexico. The eighteen-year-old was beginning to wander why he had agreed in the first place to go to the country. It was strange being in a country where you didn't know the language.

"Timmy! She's gone," Franks yelled outside.

Tim's hands curled up into fists. He stood up and headed into the small house. The young man hated being called Timmy, but the older man wanted to call him that.

He released his fists when Franks said, "Your father called. He said he had something to tell you."

"Really? Last time you said that, it turned out he didn't."

"I swear he did this time."

Tim picked up the satellite phone that they both shared. He dialed the house phone back in America. The teenager leaned against the wall.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Hey dad. Mr. Franks said you called."

"I did. You should be getting something in the mail soon. I'm getting married," Jethro said.

"What?!" Tim yelled into the phone.

"I'm getting married," Jethro repeated. "To a woman named Jenny."

"That's great dad. It really is. I'll be back for the wedding. I promise."


End file.
